The present case is generally directed to servo data and more particularly, to the writing of final servo data based on initial servo data.
Servo data are often used in a control system to provide feedback positional control for a control object. In the environment of a data storage device, such data are used to detect and control the position of a read/write transducer adjacent a rotatable storage medium.
The servo data can be provided in a number of ways. In one approach, a servo track writer engages a data storage device to write an initial set of servo data to the storage media mounted therein. This initial servo data can take a number of forms, such as a series of spaced-apart spirals that extend across the media surfaces.
The storage device next enters a self-servo write mode in which final servo data are written to the media. The device uses the initial servo data to determine the appropriate locations to write the final servo data. This approach is particularly accurate since the media remain mounted to the same spindle hub during the writing of both the initial servo data and the final servo data.